vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shigara Masami
Summary Shigara Masami is a summoner of Freedom and a developer of the summoning ceremony. Shigara Masami is the highest Award Summoner to ever exist, having earned all 3000 Awards of the three summoning factions, missing only the two Awards given out by the White Queen. She acted as the leader of the three old summoning factions. Maybe even more important is her role as a developer in the Fifteen Siblings Project, in which she acted as a mentor for Shiroyama Kyousuke. Masami is known for bluntly criticizing and opposing those projects she felt too coldhearted or that lacked humanity or kindness. When faced with these systems she would try to become the component that gives those things, and if necessary, write her own script into the blank spaces and manipulate events so that a more humane solution can be reached. After being defeated in her fight against the White Queen she passed over to the other world, becoming a divine-class Material. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Shigara Masami, Madam Professor, Freedom Award 3000 'World Complete' Origin: The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Adult) Classification: Summoner, Guardian Deity and God of Medicine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, invulnerability to conventional weapons and pure physical damage, capable of fighting spiritual beings like ghosts, Summoning, Can exorcise ghosts via Incense Grenades, Forcefield Creation and temporarily gaining/granting Immortality (Type 2) via her protective circle / Deathless World Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Should be comparable to other Divine-class Materials) Speed: Subsonic (Should be comparable to other Divine-class Materials) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Should be comparable to other Divine-class Materials) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level (Should be comparable to other Divine-class Materials), Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level with protective circle (The circle can barely protect a summoner from the White Queen's casual weapon attacks, but she can easily pierce it if she wants to; Can protect the summoner from the attacks of other Unexplored-class material) Stamina: High (Should be comparable to other Divine-class Materials, has earned Awards such as Hive Crusher, which are given for single-handedly destroying an entire organization) Range: Extended melee range, Universal with her Deathless World Standard Equipment: Squirrel-like animal vessel Intelligence: At least Genius (Likely the most skilled and experienced summoner in the world, teacher of Shiroyama Kyousuke, extremely skilled and accomplished developer of the summoning ceremony) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' Humans can't achieve powerful magic on their own. The most they can do is use magic to create and put together a Blood-Sign, the staff used by summoners, or to establish and break their contract with a vessel. **'Blood Sign:' Shigara Masami creates her Blodd-Sign out of teh contents of a small glass bottle that seals a bright blue sticky fluid inside. When thrown to the ground it shatters and the slime inside surrounds Shigara Masami. Its rotation picks up speed until it sharpens into something like an upside-down tornado. In the blink of an eye, it then transforms into a single long stick. **'Summoning:' Humans have devised and put together a summoning system that allows them to call upon the gods and other beings from myth with a 100% accuracy rate. Summoners freely fight by calling in Materials, the residents of other worlds, from completely foreign places and making them possess their vessel. In Shigara Masami's case her vessel is a small squirrel-like animal. **'Protective Circle:' Summoners are guarded by a protective circle made from the Material's power for the duration of the battle. With modern summoning ceremonies, the top priority while using a Material’s power is to prevent the summoned monster from interfering with the ceremony. The circle’s effects can be divided into two major categories: stopping all external elements and preventing the summoner from collapsing mid-ceremony due to internal elements such as lifespan or illness. (i.e. in the unlikely event that the protective circle was pierced from outside, the summoner would not die. It could happen the instant the circle was released, though.) As with Materials, conventional weapons and normal physical attacks are useless against the protective circle. *'Deathless World:' Shigara Masami's power as a god. It allows her to expand the range of the protective circle that guards a single summoner so that it would instead surround everyone in the world. By that the protective circles effect of stopping the summoner from dying while the summoning ceremony is active applies to all humans and even materials, temporarily creating a world in which nobody can die. The maximum effect covers the entire world for half an hour, but if such extremes like the White Queen and the Colorless Little Girl are fighting each other the effect lasts only a tenth of that. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Blood Sign Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Staff Users Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 8